Bosan
by Sve Ann
Summary: Jika Kuroo sudah bosan bermain dengannya, Kenma bisa apa? #MaknaBungaChallenge
Kuroo Tetsuro melangkah penuh antusias ke kelas dengan papan nomor 2-5 di atas pintu. Hal yang langsung ia temui adalah seorang pemuda berambut pirang gradasi hitam yang selalu memandangi PSP kesayangannya.

"Yo Kenma!"

Merasa dipanggil, si pemuda pirang langsung menekan tombol _pause_ pada PSP nya. Pandangan pun kemudian dialihkan pada sosok senior berambut hitam _jabrik_.

"Tolong mintakan nomor ponselnya si Tsukki, ya."

"Hah?"

"Kau lumayan dekat dengan si nomor sepuluh dari Karasuno kan?"

Kozume Kenma mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, mintakan nomornya Tsukki ya. Nanti kirimkan padaku."

Begitu si senior yang merangkap sebagai teman sejak kecilnya itu berlalu, Kenma segera mengaduk isi tasnya untuk menemukan dimana ponselnya berada. Setelah ditemukan jemarinya langsung mengetuk layar ponsel dengan lincah—mengirimkan pesan pada seseorang yang sering bertukar kabar dengannya akhir-akhir ini.

* * *

 **Bosan**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **Warning : Shounen-ai (boy x boy), OOC, typos**

* * *

Hari berjalan seperti biasa. Latihan pagi sebelum bel masuk sekolah tetap berjalan seperti biasa. Ulangan matematika yang dijanjikan oleh sensei di pertemuan sebelumnya pun tetap terlaksana. PSP pun masih tetap menemaninya saat jam istirahat maupun jam makan siang tiba. Tidak ada yang berbeda dalam pandangan Kenma untuk hari ini.

Kecuali satu hal yang kadang terjadi—yaitu tidak ada Kuroo yang dengan cerewet menyuruhnya untuk menghabiskan sayuran dalam kotak bekalnya. Jika saat-saat seperti ini tiba, Kenma pasti banyak-banyak memanjatkan rasa syukur dalam hati karena waktunya bersama sang PSP tercinta jadi lebih banyak.

"Ugh—baterainya tinggal sedikit."

Kenma sedikit gusar begitu menyaksikan baris navigasi baterainya yang tinggal satu. Maka dengan segera ia membereskan kotak bekalnya, memasukkan PSP nya ke dalam saku celana seragam dan bergegas keluar kelas. Langkah kakinya menuju lantai tiga, dimana ruang para murid kelas tiga berada.

Tidak seperti Kuroo yang bisa kapan saja datang ke kelasnya dengan santai, Kenma adalah orang yang masih cukup sadar sopan santun. Ia lebih dulu melihat keadaan kelas senpainya di ambang pintu. Setelah menemukan objek yang dicari tengah duduk bersandar sambil melambaikan tangan kearahnya barulah Kenma datang menghampiri.

"Tidak biasanya kau datang kesini."

"Pinjam _charger_ mu, Kuroo."

"Memang punyamu kenapa?"

"Ketinggalan."

Kuroo yang awalnya sedang menggenggam ponsel akhirnya mengabaikan benda itu sesaat untuk mencari _charger_ yang diminta oleh Kenma di dalam tas. Pandangan Kenma tanpa sengaja menyapu layar ponsel yang masih menyala. Tertera sebuah nomor dan nama yang kemarin dikirimkannya.

Tsukkiyama Kei dari Karasuno.

"Ini."

Si adik kelas segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada benda yang disodorkan oleh Kuroo, "kembalikannya saat pulang saja ya."

"Oke."

Dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Kenma pun kembali ke kelasnya.

* * *

Menjadi teman sejak kecil dari Kuroo Tetsuro membuat Kozume Kenma sangat memahami pemuda itu secara _luar-dalam_. Jadi bukan hal sulit untuk menebak alasan mengapa Kuroo tidak datang berkunjung ke rumahnya dalam kurun waktu satu bulan.

Bosan.

Satu kata itu cukup menjelaskan segala sikap Kuroo akhir-akhir ini. Pemuda yang menjadi seniornya di sekolah tersebut lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan ponsel, bahkan waktu makan siang bersama pun dilewatkan begitu saja.

Tetapi Kozume Kenma bukanlah orang yang memusingkan hal kecil seperti itu. Jadi kalau Kuroo sudah bosan bermain dengannya, maka ia bisa apa. Lebih baik ia menghabiskan gamenya saja di PSP.

* * *

"Tidak biasanya kau berkebun."

Minggu pagi yang menjelang siang Kuroo akhirnya kembali datang berkunjung. Saat itu Kenma sedang sibuk memangkas daun bunga matahari yang tumbuh lebat di halaman belakang rumahnya. Kuroo lebih memilih untuk duduk memperhatikan punggung Kenma yang masih sibuk dari teras belakang rumah.

"Ibu yang menyuruh. Aku sampai lelah harus diteriaki untuk mengurus tanaman ini." Kenma menuding bunga matahari yang tidak bersalah.

"Daripada kesal begitu, sebaiknya duduk dulu sini. Aku membawakan semangka dari rumah."

Kenma langsung berbalik. Benar saja, disamping Kuroo sudah tersaji potongan buah semangka segar. Maka Kenma segera menghampiri pemuda berambut hitam itu dan duduk disampingnya.

Satu potong diambil, Kenma melahapnya dalam diam.

Kuroo melipat kedua kakinya, pandangannya mengarah pada sekumpulan bunga matahari yang sebelumnya dipangkas oleh Kenma. "Mereka sudah tumbuh besar, ya."

Kenma mengikuti arah pandangan Kuroo, potongan semangka yang baru dinikmati satu gigitan harus terabaikan dulu. "Hmm—dan itu merepotkan."

Kuroo menampakan seringainya, Kenma berusaha mengabaikan dengan kembali melahap semangkanya.

"Kau tidak menyukainya, Kenma? Padahal aku memberikannya karena ku pikir ia mirip denganmu."

"Awalnya aku suka. Tetapi lama-kelamaan mereka banyak memakan lahan, dan—" pemuda berambut kuning itu berusaha menelan semangka yang berada dalam mulutnya. "—darimana miripnya?"

"Warna rambut dan matamu mirip kelopak dan putik bunga matahari."

"Hah?" Kenma menggeletakkan kulit potongan kullit semangka kembali ke nampan, "alasanmu konyol sekali—" _Karena saat memberikan bunga itu, Kenma masih duduk dibangku sekolah dasar dan warna rambutnya masih hitam. Jadi pasti bukan karena warna rambutnya yang membuat Kuroo memberikan bunga matahari._

Kuroo Tetsuro akhirnya tertawa kencang. Kenma kembali mengabaikannya karena ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang ditertawakan oleh temannya itu. Si pemuda pirang mengambil potongan semangka lagi. Saat itulah tanpa di duga, Kuroo menepuk puncak kepala Kenma dengan lembut.

"Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya jika kau tau apa maknanya."

Entah Kuroo belajar darimana sehingga dapat berucap seringan dan sehalus itu. Kenma sampai hampir mematung jika ia tidak buru-buru dapat menguasai diri.

"Aku lebih memilih untuk tidak mengetahui saja."

"Sebegitu tidak sukanya, ya? Kalau begitu tunggulah sampai aku memberikan bunga mawar merah untukmu, ya"

Kenma langsung memukul lengan kanan Kuroo dengan kencang, "Aku bukan seorang gadis, Kuroo."

Dan Kuroo hanya mampu membalasnya dengan tawa kencang. _Dasar tsundere_.

* * *

 _Bosan._

 _Jika Kuroo sudah bosan bermain dengannya, Kenma bisa apa?_

Kali ini Kenma dapat menemukan jawaban yang tepat. Seperti bunga matahari yang dalam diam mengikuti kemana sinar matahari itu pergi. Demikian pulalah Kenma yang hanya perlu diam dan menunggu hingga Kuroo kembali padanya.

Karena bunga itu tidak akan pernah mengkhianati sinar matahari yang diberikan untuknya.

.

.

FIN

* * *

AN :

Bunga matahari memiliki makna "aku yang selalu memandangmu" atau bisa juga kesetiaan. Ada makna lain juga sebenarnya, seperti "rasa menghormati" tetapi saya lebih memilih makna yang pertama tadi.

Dan terimakasih sudah membaca sampai saya newbie di fandom ini, mohon maaf apabila ada salah penulisan nama chara dan maaf karena tulisan dan plotnya berantakan. haha

Salam,

Sve Ann.


End file.
